


Дождь

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>исполнение драббломоба на заявки "выпивка", "утешение"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дождь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oxyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxyz/gifts).



Ньют еще никогда не видел Германна таким. В каком-то смысле Готтлиб, конечно, редко бывал беззаботным, веселым или чем-то вроде того, (в отличие от самого Ньюта), скорее наоборот — его обычным лицом были строго нахмуренные брови и сжатые губы. В этом не было ничего ужасного, Ньют давно к этому привык, и никогда особо не обращал внимания. Может быть, потому что Ньют вообще не имел особенности зацикливаться на чем-то негативном.  
Может быть, поэтому-то эти двое так дополняли друг друга. Шаттердому именно так казалось со стороны. В этот раз никто в Шаттердоме ничего не заметил.  
Кроме Ньюта, который, войдя в блок, увидел, что тетради Готтлиба, обычно уложенные в строгие стопки на столе, сейчас представляли собой хаос. Остальные же черно-белыми рваными хлопьями были разбросаны по полу. Сам Германн пытался что-то нацарапать на доске, но ему это не удавалось — мел, как назло, крошился, оставляя белые пятна на мятом костюме, и зубосводяще скрипел. Германн был бледен и выглядел чудовищно устало. Услышав шаги Ньюта, он положил мел, отряхнул и поправил пиджак и заковылял к выходу, морщась и отводя красные глаза.  
У дверей Ньют хотел перехватить Германна за предплечье и бросить что-то вопросительное или просто ободряющее, но, поймав взгляд Готтлиба, передумал.

Через час он встретил Германна на гон-конгской улочке, мокнущего под бесполезным от стены дождя зонтом. Германн пытался куда-то спешить, смахивал с лица капли, и Ньюту стало непреодолимо больно, интуитивно, как будто можно было без оборудования подключиться к мозгу другого человека и увидеть, что там. Германн, прежде смотрящий куда-то себе под ноги, чуть не столкнулся с Ньютом, поднял глаза и чертыхнулся.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? Следишь за мной? Это непозволительно, — он протолкнулся плечом, чтобы пройти мимо, но Ньют всё-таки схватил его за руку.  
— Что с тобой? Нет, я не хочу даже ничего слушать, — протараторил Ньют, разглядывая сквозь стекла очков, усеянные каплями, лицо Германна, и потащил его в ближайший бар.

— Зачем ты меня сюда привел? Я не хочу, — устало сказал Германн, отряхивая зонт и всё же садясь за стойку. В баре, кроме бармена, неторопливо протиравшего заляпанный стакан, не было ни души. — Отпусти меня.  
— А что ты хочешь? Нет, Германн, мы оба знаем, что я не отстану. А знаешь, почему? Потому что мне не безразлично, — Ньют махнул рукой бармену.  
— Зато мне безразлично. Я не хочу никого видеть. Даже тебя, — Германн закрыл глаза и потер переносицу.  
На стойке перед ними появились два стакана чего-то очень крепкого.  
— Придется. Пей, — Ньют подвинул Готтлибу один из стаканов.  
— Последний раз я пил в знак памяти Пентекоста и младшего Хэнсена. Три года назад, — Германн повертел стакан и опрокинул его в себя, поморщился и закусил губу.  
— Тогда горе было общим. Не думай, что сейчас ты сможешь все пережить в одиночку, — Ньют пододвинул второй стакан. — Не знаю, как остальные, но от меня тебе так просто не избавиться.  
Германн опрокинул вторую порцию.  
— Знаешь, Ньют, — вздохнул тот, пустым взглядом смотря куда-то в стену за барменом, — при всех твоих достоинствах ты та еще рыба-прилипала. Закажи еще.

Через пару дней, когда Германна, наконец, отпустили с проекта и дали разрешение на пересечение границы, Ньют узнал, что жена его напарника погибла при нелепых обстоятельствах.


End file.
